


My love is dangerous

by persianp0pinjay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persianp0pinjay/pseuds/persianp0pinjay
Summary: "Don't waste your time with loving, love don't work for me (No pierdas tu tiempo amandome, el amor no funciona para mi)," se podría decir que aquella era la filosofía de vida de Freddie, hasta que Jim apareció (o como Freddie se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Jim)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> click this link to read this in english 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594733

Freddie era totalmente consciente de que últimamente su relación con Jim había estado basada en peleas,una detrás de la otra, y en su mayoría, el había sido el culpable de que ocurrieran.  
No es que lo hiciera a propósito, no es como si quisiera lastimar a Jim, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero cuando tenía ganas de coquetear con otros hombres lo hacía, y cuando tenía ganas de tener sexo con ellos también lo hacía.  
Cuando escribió su canción "My love is dangerous", cada vez que cantó y escribió una palabra, lo hizo con toda su alma porque para él era así, su amor era peligroso y no había forma de cambiarlo.  
No lo comprendió hasta que una noche Jim no regresó a casa. Su pareja había ido al Market Tavern a pasar un rato allí con unos viejos amigos y Freddie se había quedado toda la noche despierto esperando a que volviera, de más está decir que aquello nunca sucedió.  
Lo que Freddie no sabía es que su pareja había confirmado la mañana anterior sus sospechas de que él lo estaba engañando. Ni siquiera había sido planeado, Jim, en su desdicha, se había pasado de alcohol (y de otras sustancias también) y un amigo se lo había llevado para que descansara en su casa. Sin embargo fue justo lo que Freddie necesitaba, fue como si le tiraran un baldazo de agua fría encima, por fin pudo sentir aquello que sentía Jim cada vez que Freddie salía y no volvía a casa hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Esto no hizo que le pidiera disculpas o algo por el estilo, era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer algo así, en cambio, lo echó de Garden Lodge, ni siquiera cara a cara, sino a través de una llamada en la cual le dijo a Mary que antes de que el volviera del estudio Jim debía llevarse todas sus cosas y estar fuera de allí.

Luego de eso, Freddie pasó varios días dándole vueltas al asunto, pasaban las noches y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Habían pasado unos cuatro días desde que lo había echado, aquella noche en especifico Freddie no podía dormirse, estaba acostado boca arriba mirando el techo de la oscura habitación cuando por fin pudo ordenar sus pensamientos. Jim era el hombre de sus sueños. Lo había tenido enfrente de sus narices durante tanto tiempo y solo se pudo dar cuenta de esto ahora que lo había perdido: estaba perdidamente enamorado de Jim Hutton. Se dijo asimismo que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para recuperarlo, y con aquel pensamiento en mente se durmió.  
Al día siguiente Freddie esperó a que fuera la hora en que sabía que Jim volvía de trabajar y comenzó a llamarlo. Unas horas luego de haber echado a Jim de su casa, Freddie le había pedido a uno de sus ayudantes que averiguara si Jim había conseguido algún lugar para vivir, y era por eso que sabía qué número marcar, de otra forma le hubiese resultado imposible dar con su paradero.   
Luego de marcar aquel número unas cinco o seis veces alguien atendió. Era Jim.

—¿Vas a volver a casa? —le preguntó.

—No —contestó cortante Jim.

Aquel día era el estreno de “Time” uno de los temas solistas de Freddie, y lo único que se le ocurrió al músico como excusa.

—Pero quiero que vayas a la noche de preestreno de Time conmigo —le dijo con suavidad.

—Bueno puedes llevar a tu amigo. El traje de etiqueta le quedará bien a él —dijo Jim en referencia al traje que Freddie le había comprado hacía un tiempo para aquella ocasión.

—Ven un rato —insistió Freddie—. Charlaremos sobre el asunto —al ver que Jim seguía sin contestar, Freddie lo intentó una vez más—. Sabés que no te llamé por el asunto del preestreno. Por favor, ven— hasta a Freddie le asombró lo sincero que habían sonado sus palabras.

Jim nunca había escuchado a Freddie pedir algo por favor antes.  
Finalmente sus palabras lo convencieron y se tomó un taxi hacia Garden Lodge donde fue recibido por Joe.

—Está arriba esperándote —le dijo a Jim luego de dejarlo pasar.

Jim no sabía muy bien qué esperar de este encuentro, se estaba cansando de los juegos de Freddie y no sabía si quería volver a pasar por aquello. Por otro lado, Freddie no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación demasiado nervioso como para haber escuchado cuando Jim llegó, por eso, cuando este entró por la puerta, lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa y su única reacción fue rodearlo con los brazos en un largo abrazo.  
No llegaron a decirse nada que ya estaban besándose y antes de que se dieran cuenta no había ninguna prenda de ropa entre ellos. Sin haberse dicho una palabra habían caído en la cama y hecho el amor, dulce y lento, algo poco común con Freddie. Cuando terminaron se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio,hasta que Freddie acostado sobre el pecho del otro hombre habló.

—Vuelve a casa —le pidió incorporándose levemente y mirándolo a los ojos.

Jim todavía tenía sus dudas y Freddie no tardó en notarlo.

—Se que fui injusto con ti pero te prometo que eres el único hombre que quiero a mi lado. Perdón —le susurró en lo que parecía un ruego desesperado. Le besó lentamente la clavícula, subiendo hasta llegar a su mandíbula— Te amo —no era la primera vez que Freddie pronunciaba estas palabras, pero esta vez Jim las sintió más fuertes y más reales que nunca. 

Freddie se las había arreglado para ir cambiando de posición y ahora estaba casi encima de él, con sus labios rozando los del hombre debajo. Sin embargo, no quería besarlo, quería que Jim lo hiciera.  
Así lo hizo Jim luego de aquel “te amo”, lo besó apasionadamente hasta que se quedó sin aire, momento en el cual comenzó a disminuir el ritmo del beso hasta separarse de él lentamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que volverás a casa? —preguntó Freddie corriendose de encima de él y sólo cuando recibió aquel anhelado “sí” por respuesta recostandose en el pecho de Jim, volviendo a su posición anterior.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó Freddie cerca de su oreja luego de unos minutos.

—Te amo mucho —aseguró Jim con un dedo sobre su mandíbula obligándolo a que lo miré.

Luego de eso se prepararon para ir a Time, donde Freddie dejó muy en claro que él era el único que deseaba tener a su lado en el teatro esa noche. Fueron los pequeños detalles los que hicieron darse a cuenta a Jim que había tomado la decisión correcta: las miradas que de vez en cuando le regalaba Freddie, aquellos pequeños toques discretos y caricias que le propició de a ratos y como se mantuvo a su lado todo lo posible, le dieron la seguridad de que estaba en el lugar correcto. 

—¿Cómo la estás pasando?¿Estás cansado? —le preguntó Freddie en un momento de la noche, y a pesar de que a diferencia de las demás parejas debían mantener las distancias y dejar las muestras de afecto para la privacidad de su hogar, Jim se sintió más amado que nunca antes en su vida.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró y desde aquel momento ambos supieron que las cosas volverían a asentarse en una rutina feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

no se si hay alguien que lea en español pero, de verdad, hay muy pocas historias jimercury y casi todas son en inglés así q si alguien lee esto y quiere q siga publicando me puede dejar un comentario, lo mismo si tienen alguna idea en particular que les gustaría q escriba

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios si quieren que escriba más cosas así :)


End file.
